Internet advertising is continually growing at a rapid pace. One goal of internet advertising is to specifically target the advertising to particular clients. The client's location is an ideal piece of information that can be used for targeted advertising. Knowing the client's location (particularly, a mobile client) allows for advertising of goods and services that are located physically close to the client, and therefore, more likely to be purchased by the client.
Additionally, location based advertising is convenient to the client. For example, a mobile user client can use their location information to provide intelligent searching of locations that the mobile user client is seeking, such as, nearby restaurants, gas stations or other attractions.
GPS (global positioning systems) which can provide client locations are presently being deployed in cell phones. However, GPS technology adds costs to the manufacturing of mobile devices, and does not work well indoors.
It is desirable for to have a system and method for aiding mobile subscriber location estimation.